<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On these streets we sell death and the omission of memory by Kairi_of_Knives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671189">On these streets we sell death and the omission of memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_of_Knives/pseuds/Kairi_of_Knives'>Kairi_of_Knives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Introspection, Memory Loss, Meta, My interpretation of how Coco and Louis met, Slight liberty with canon details, Temporary Character Death, The Home Base crew is a family and I won't hear otherwise, relationship exploration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_of_Knives/pseuds/Kairi_of_Knives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco's brow arched in disbelief. "Trying to end hunger in Vein. A valiant effort, one I haven't seen too much truth be told. Still, I gotta ask: what exactly do you think you can do that Silva's scientists couldn't?"</p><p> </p><p>If she hadn't already decided to give Louis his answers mostly free of charge, she would have changed her mind as soon as he said the words, "Give a damn."</p><p>---</p><p>Or: how Coco met Louis Amamiya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Coco, Louis &amp; Yakumo Shinonome, Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On these streets we sell death and the omission of memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Code Vein ripped the rug from under my feet and then kissed me on the mouth. Naturally, I'm in love so I had to write something for it. Louis is definitely my favorite character. Not only is that predictable as hell due to him meeting all of my anime husband standards, but his story is just so tragic and wonderful. The completion of his arc, be it in the Heirs or the Dweller in the Dark endings, was gorgeous and mirrors the protagonists' in a good way. We sadly didn't get much background onto how the Home Base family came together and Coco is another big fave, so this exists now.</p><p>Canon typical discussions of death, blood, and memory loss can be expected. Yes, my protag makes an appearance. Her name is Evelynn and I love her much. Hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The third generation of revenants woke up to a world that was, in a word, a shit show. In the wake of the Queen's defeat, there were hundreds of surviving, ex military revenants. That meant hundreds of mouths starved for blood and more waking up every day. In the beginning, the recent high of victory held off the aggravation that came along with the unending thirst. But everything went to hell in a handbasket when the Gaol of Mists went up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The officials spun a tale about the preservation of world order. Protection and services for revenants in a location where they were most densely populated. Gregorio Silva had decreed the city of Vein to be a place for revenants to live out their afterlives in peace. No one heard that from the man himself, though. Nor did their decorated leader appear to inform them in person of the new levy system. Or the humans being quarantined into high security shelters. Days passed, revenants grew thirstier, meaner, more desperate. As the number of mouths to feed increased, the number of viable blood springs decreased and the Lost population skyrocketed. Each new revenant to awaken had the benefit of living in a world without having to throw themselves down on the Queen's sword over and over again. Sadly, they also had the burden of being reborn into a world that couldn't possibly accommodate them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco had grown used to scavenging back when she was a human. Living off just enough to scrape by had been her way of life for ages. If anything, blood beads made it easier. Drink one down once every day or so. No need for multiple meals in a day. Hardly any skill involved. And just like all things, if you provided the right services and knew the right people, you could get what you really needed. Late second gens like her were ahead of the game with regards to looting. It wasn't clean work. It didn't make her proud. But it kept blood beads on her person and a network for finding more open to her. Who she really pitied were the third gens, born with nothing and given even less. Most were pushed straight into thralldom. Others tried to go against the new status quo. Trailblaze where no revenant had gone before. Those cases were the most unfortunate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Among them was Louis Amamiya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knew the name. Karen Amamiya had become a local legend during Project QUEEN and carried that fame into her role in Operation Queenslayer. A kind, compassionate type with big doe eyes and a sweet disposition. No one had heard from the woman since shortly after the Queen had been eliminated. Coco had lived through enough bullshit to know what that meant. Her heart went out to the kid, but he was far from the first third gen to wake and find their whole families had been wiped out. Survivor's guilt was a beast for creatures like them. You didn't have time to mourn what you had lost when you couldn't guarantee yourself a next meal and had to watch out for not just the Lost, but the collectors as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It only took her two minutes with him to decide that this kid wasn't going to be like the others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was this look in his eyes that most other revenants lacked. Anger, confusion, spite, hopelessness...those were commonplace. Louis's eyes did simmer, like there was a pool of anguish and rage waiting to be unleashed. But he didn't channel it into aggression. Instead his were sharp, clear, focused. He was a man with a mission. Awake for only a week and he had already scored a bag of beads and a serviceable weapon. Some revenants didn't even last three days. Even more impressive: it was Louis that approached her, tracking her down through a loose lipped contact who owed his sister his life. Didn't matter much to Coco. It wasn't as though she was hiding. Still, his visit was good for a change of pace, if nothing else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to know everything you know about blood beads, the blood springs and Silva's levy system."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Information was worth its weight gold to the right people. He wouldn't have been the first to come to her asking about where he could find some more blood beads. That was almost a given. Only her more experienced customers were learning that it was a futile effort. But she knew right away that this request wasn't about survival. Not for him anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's your angle?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that part of my payment?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. It's professional curiosity. Answer me anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That glint in his eyes pierced her through just like a blade. That intense stare was so strangely juxtaposed by his answer. "This current system of the strong preying upon the weak for a limited amount of supplies isn't sustainable. Blood springs can't exist in a vacuum. Their roots must come from somewhere. If we can understand more about them, maybe even find ways to artificially trigger them to grow more blood beads, then we can solve our current blood shortage. Without that, all revenants are doomed to join the ranks of the Lost."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco's brow arched in disbelief. "Trying to end hunger in Vein. A valiant effort, one I haven't seen too much truth be told. Still, I gotta ask: what exactly do you think you can do that Silva's scientists couldn't?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If she hadn't already decided to give him his answers mostly free of charge, she would have changed her mind as soon as he said the words, "Give a damn." And wasn't that the truth? Silva's people sat pretty over in Cerberus, benefiting from the levy system and watching the rest of them starve like dogs in the streets. Even if they were looking for a way to solve all the immense amounts of problems in Vein, doing so from their ivory tower wasn't earning them any renown. Men like Louis though? They were the type she could place a bet on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That is, if they could curb their enthusiasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Louis earned a name for himself as the Crimson Sword in no time flat. It was like something straight out of Robin Hood. A wandering reaver, investigating any area that wasn't too overwhelmed by the miasma, coincidentally leaving trails of ash from the collectors he had run into and slain. The blood beads and kidnapped humans he lifted off of them were turned over to shelters or distributing centers. He only ever took what he absolutely needed. If he saved a life with one of his own blood beads, all he asked for in return was information. Valuable contacts, mistle locations, popular bead hunting grounds. While his title wasn't as infamous as the Hunter's, he had certainly earned some attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not always the good kind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You really need to cut out the hero act. You're gonna get yourself killed, Louis. In the permanent sense." Today was a rare day where he had appeared to her in need of actual supplies. Regen inducers to be specific. Flame cartridges, stamina boosters, anything he could afford with his small fortune of haze. Even an idiot could deduce the reason for the sudden change. One of the more ambitious gangs had taken to stealing from Silva's caravans. Their base was in an old church conveniently near an untapped blood spring and one of the only functioning mistles left. That was just the sort of place Louis loved to end up poking his nose around. And Louis was just the sort of person that a group like that would see as a threat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man wasted no time injecting one of the inducers straight into his neck. As the wounds on his torso and arms started to knit back together, the pinched look on his face melted into his normal dead eyed, but somehow polite stare. "I appreciate your concern, Coco, but I'll be fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For all his positive qualities, sometimes Louis saw fit to remind her that he was a stubborn ass who had never heard of the term self preservation. He wasn't alone in that distinction. Being overzealous and underprepared was a staple for many revenants, especially those confident in their combat abilities. An unfortunate consequence of having perceived immortality. Yet, so many forgot that even a temporary death would leave a lasting effect. Coco had only dispersed three times in her new life, and to her knowledge she hadn't forgotten anything, but she also knew she was in the vast minority. She had seen what became of revenants who lost their connection with their past. How vacant and lifeless they seemed. Louis had far from given up on his life as a revenant, but those eyes of his worried her. How many more times could he disperse before that mile long stare became permanent?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco would be damned if she just let him find out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pardon my French, but that's a load of crap." At least he had the decency to look surprised. Not that she could blame him. Interjecting herself into other people's business really wasn't her thing. "You know your way around a fight, I'll give you that, but the numbers game isn't in your favor. My advice? Just cut your losses and take your sleuthing job elsewhere. Plenty of other springs out there, I'm sure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breaking eye contact, Louis shook his head. "I would have found that idea stomachable before I got a look at their operation. It's sickening. I can't overlook any group willing to kill other revenants just to hoard more blood beads than they could reasonably use. Someone has to put an end to it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Any particular reason that someone has to be you? By yourself?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Every day I waste waiting on someone else to step forward is another group of revenants senselessly falling to frenzy. If I can prevent that, I'm going to." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, Coco fixed him with a sad look, knowing that this was her last chance to get through to him. "Louis, look, I like you. I do. You've got a good head on your shoulders and a big heart. And it's because I like you that I'm gonna tell you again: don't throw your life away for this. You're not going to be able to save everyone. That's just the way of things in this dog eat dog world. Maybe you could rush in there, win and hold off some frenzies for another day or two. But maybe you can't. What I do know is that you can't save anyone if you're dead." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching Louis's face in that moment was just like witnessing a lightning strike on a clear, sunny day. Even in the midst of battle, the Crimson Sword was known for being rather reserved with his emotions. People had a hard time reading Louis. His sometimes intense expressions could mask a level of care and mercy that no one expected from him. It was quite the paradigm shift seeing a seething, snarling fury grow upon his face. Those ruby red eyes boiled under the weight of his anger and each word was lined with a razored edge. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd rather die with my convictions than live as a coward."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the time, all Coco wanted was for him to acknowledge his own frailty. To appreciate that his life had value, but was not untouchable. As Louis stormed away from her that day, blade drawn and teeth likely bared beneath his mask and the longer she went without seeing him again, the more she feared that her well meaning jab had sparked a fire in him that finally caused him to burn out. Guilt was a useless emotion in the midst of a post apocalyptic hellscape, but it tugged at her heart all the same. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was why, when she ran into a young man claiming to take exception to the local gang's activities, she went out of her way to let slip where their base could be found. The red haired former soldier seemed the earnest type and was likely worth a damn in a struggle if his muscles weren't just for show. Who knew if Louis was even still alive, let alone willing to receive backup? Best case scenario: his impromptu support got there in time to help him and they kicked some hoarder ass together. Worst case? Well...what was a bit more blood on her hands? At least she had tried.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the following month, she heard, mostly through the grapevine, that the kid she had sent rushing over to the old chapel's name was Yakumo Shinonome. An orphan groomed by that rat Mido into a living weapon. A fighter worth his salt, a kind soul that spent his days prioritizing helping those that couldn't help themselves....and currently: a gigantic pain in Louis Amamiya's ass. Not only did their combined efforts lead them to triumph against the thieves, but they also had taken that church for Louis's own base of operations. Amusingly enough, despite all invitations to fuck right off, Yakumo had insisted on staying and helping Louis out. Coco could imagine them not being the fastest friends alive. Louis was a private person. Liked to read and stew in his own angst (though he'd probably glare at her if she ever said that out loud). Yakumo was loud, touchy and overwhelmingly open once you earned his trust. When she finally meandered over to the chapel to check on them and see if they had any trading to do, Coco was amused to find that they bickered not unlike a married couple, but trusted and respected each other enough to not take it to heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dainty little girl who had set up shop in the church alongside them probably helped on that front.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her name was Rin Murasame and Coco liked her immediately. Spunky and positive, good at her trade and not willing to accept a raw deal, not to mention her being a girl, which meant she now had someone to chat with that wasn't drowning in testosterone. Plus, marvel of marvels, there was a real life hot spring at their base. That alone was reason enough to make their quaint little fortress her most common drop point. And the pleasant company while bathing didn't hurt either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Conversely, there was one major downside to how well established their little group was becoming. Louis seemed to blossom under the security of having a base, complete with a blacksmith, merchant and backup should things ever go south. While that should have been a nice thing, the reality was that it made him much more reckless. Missions that he would have shied away from in the past were now fair game, though no less dangerous. Yakumo wasn't rearing to throw himself in harm's way by any means, but he was always there to chase after Louis when he headed off into the fray. Which enabled Louis to do it more often. Even with Yakumo's bulk there to hold off the heavy hitters, the two of them faced far more dispersals the deeper they tried to go. Coco knew Yakumo and Murasame had noticed Louis's decreasing amount of care for his own safety. But, neither seemed eager to bring it up to their leader.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I get the feeling there's something he's not telling us," Murasame explained quietly, watching the brunette fiddle around with the mission board from where they had gathered at her counter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not like that's anything new," Yakumo pointed out, investigating the edge of his newly sharpened blade. "Those first few weeks? You couldn't get any straight answer out of him. Guy's like a steel trap. Pry all you want, the only way he's going to tell you anything is if he feels like you need to know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, give him some credit, Yakumo. We already talked to him about that. You know he's trying."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Heaving a deep sigh, Yakumo nodded reluctantly. "Yeah...yeah. I acknowledge that. I just don't like the direction this campaign seems to be heading. And without knowing why he's so hell bent on it, it feels like he's marching to his death over and over just for the sake of it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cocking a brow, Coco latched onto that idea. "What direction? Has his goal changed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Murasame shook her head. "Not as far as we know. We've confirmed that there's something underground connecting the blood springs. So there's also gotta be a source for the blood they receive. Finding that would be a game changer. Louis's just really focused on two areas that kinda branch off from the old city ruins because he came up with this way to track the direction of blood flow through the blood veins."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Issue right now is that the nearest active mistle is outside the city. Not to mention how thick the miasma is the deeper we go. There's one area pretty deep underground that looked promising but it was a four hour hike from the mistle and even beyond how battered we were from all the damn Lost, I was feeling dizzy from how hard it was to breathe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco nodded, seeing the biggest picture there. There was no way they were going to be able to safely explore an area like that without something changing. Better masks, nearer mistle, less miasma. Sadly, all very unlikely to change in the near future. "So you guys had to go back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man's eyebrows narrowed as he scowled. "Nope. No dice. Louis told me I could go back if I needed a break and went on without me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well that wasn't good. Louis was a mother hen, despite how prickly he could seem sometimes. Sure, Yakumo pushed all the right buttons to make him pout and hiss, but he had never pushed him to go further than he felt comfortable with. The kid's bleeding heart made him pause to help every wayward soul in his path. Louis being callous, to anyone for any reason, was unheard of. And deeply troubling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They tabled the discussion for the moment, deciding to see if Yakumo putting up more of a fight when Louis pushed himself too far would break through this weirdly intense focus of his. Not only did that fail, but the ensuing argument got them both dispersed by a hoard of Lost. Yakumo fell first, but was positive from the tide of that fight that his partner would be following behind in short order. By the time Yakumo came to again, Louis was nowhere to be found so he decided to wait. But when one hour turned into two, then four, then half a day, Yakumo had no choice but to return to base, panic nearly throwing the poor thing into a frenzy. Murasame tended to him in the back, trying to get him to calm down enough to let the blood beads and sleep aids do their job. As for Coco, she sat in the dark gloom of the common area, eyes trained on the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough, about 17 hours after his defeat, Louis came trudging back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco could see the exhaustion clear as day on his face. The red of his eyes glowed just a bit too brightly in the dark. Even without the oppressive miasma, his breathing was labored. Shaking her head, she offered him a blood bead, watching as he gulped it down with none of his usual hesitance. There was probably a gentle way to broach this subject. When he wasn't still reeling from a very close call with permanent erasure, perhaps. But now, in the stifling silence of the night, Louis looked more vulnerable than Coco could ever remember him being. That was reason enough to push her luck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you even doing this, Louis? Not just the nice, heroic fortune cookie answer, but the real one." With the glow of bloodthirst gone from his eyes, they were back to that dead, listless stare. Coco hated it. Steeling herself for the answer, she hedged, "Do you even remember anymore?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. I don't." The idea sat heavy between them. Knowing that, it wasn't that incomprehensible why Louis was so desperate. When he woke to his new world, his only goal was to defeat this plague of hunger they were suffering under. To have such a strong conviction but no memories of why he did...that must have been maddening. The glare Louis sent her banished all thoughts of pitying him from her mind. That wasn't what he wanted. "I haven't for a long time now. But that doesn't matter, Coco. This work is important and I intend to see it through until the end. It's the only way I can make up for what I've done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For what you've done? And what exactly is that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...I don't know. All I know is that seeing how revenants are living now, witnessing how dismal this society is, and knowing no one else is doing anything to change it...it makes my blood boil. I feel guilty, like somehow this is all my fault. And if that's true, then it's up to me to make up for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What a ridiculous notion. As if a third generation revenant, who slept through operation Queenslayer, could be anything other than a victim of the misfortune of waking up again. "If anyone is to blame here, it's the Queen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something snapped. A flame lit up in those eyes, turning them a brilliant red that cut through the shadow of nightfall. For a moment, Coco feared she would have to defend herself against a fallen Louis. "No," he snarled, taking a menacing step closer to her. Coco's hand wrapped around the knife at her hip. Though she knew if he truly meant to harm her that would do little to no good. "It's not her fault! She didn't choose to be that...that <em>thing</em>. And we would have fallen to the horrors if project Queen failed anyway. It was me! I could have...I <em>should</em> have..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He trailed off with a pained whimper, hands tangling in his hair and tugging at it savagely. Just like that, the illusion of violence faded away, leaving behind the sorry sight of a boy with only fragments of truth, clinging to them like they were his lifespan. At the end of the day, Louis was still a 20 year old boy, so barely an adult it wasn't even funny, forced to grow up just as fast as the rest of them. Whatever caused him to look at their wretched world and assume responsibility for it, Coco wished it would kindly fuck off and leave him be. Louis didn't deserve this kind of torment. No one did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not a soul alive knows what the hell you're talking about, Louis. Not even you. Give yourself a break. Even Karen would think you're going a bit too far with this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peering up at her through his hair, his voice was shaky, confused. "...who?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Karen," she repeated, thinking he had just misheard her. Yet, even after a second time, that blank look of unfamiliarity remained. It knocked the breath from her lungs. "Your sister, Louis. Karen Amamiya." It was no use. The lights were on but no one was home. It wasn't just her name...Louis couldn't even recall having a sister in the first place. How long ago did he forget? Or better yet, had he ever remembered her as a revenant? That would certainly explain why he never asked Coco where he could find her. At the time, his disinterest had felt like a blessing. Telling a man his only family had probably died was a miserable concept. This though...this was worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the fear and horror slowly trickled into his eyes, Coco felt ice race through her veins. "I...someone else asked me about her once. Davis. A soldier working out of Cerberus with Silva. I always just assumed she was another third generation revenant. Some stranger yet to wake." Tears gathered upon his eyelashes as he laughed mirthlessly, shoulders slumped. "I forgot. I forgot my own sister. What else have I forgotten?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco averted her eyes from that tortured, helpless gaze. Not just to give him a moment to put himself back together, but also to spare herself the agony of looking at him. "Too much, if you ask me. It will only get worse the more you throw yourself down on this sword. I'm not asking you to give up, Louis. Just....rein it in. Not just for your sake, but Yakumo's as well. You've hit a roadblock in your research for now, but give it time. I'm sure that big brain of yours will figure out something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That earned her a laugh. When her eyes traveled back to him, his eyes were red rimmed, but clear. Clearer than they had been in months, really. It was a welcome relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Coco."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Show me a change Louis. That'll be thanks enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Over the course of a few months, things did slowly change around the home base. At first, Coco had worried that their little chat had done the opposite of convince him to stop. While their adventures into the bowels of the city had diminished, Louis's solo expeditions increased ten fold. When Yakumo pressed him on it, Louis simply told him it was a personal matter and that he was being careful. To trust him. That part became easier when Davis, the Cerberus officer, started making appearances at home base. There wasn't ever anything explicitly said, but Coco knew that his presence meant Louis was trying to scrape together a working memory of Karen. Of his life from Before. Whether that venture would help or hurt him, it wasn't Coco's call to make.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Davis introduced them to the depths, citing a need to explore them looking for his own long lost memories. Vestiges were dangerous stuff. Sure, listening to their whispers would tell you a bit about what memories they held. They could also drive you mad. And the flow of intense emotion, blood lust, and power was enough to instantly push you over the edge into a frenzy. Coco had the passing worry that Louis would seek out his own vestiges, or throw himself into exploring the depths with just as much recklessness as ever. Louis kept his end of the bargain though. He and Yakumo explored one single map. They brought back what they could, then agreed that it was a good idea to keep on a backburner, but the danger and lack of blood veins meant their priorities should lie elsewhere. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each day that went by without Louis or Yakumo having to disperse was a genuine comfort to Coco. Even further, it seemed that morale had improved a bit all around. Murasame was back to her bubbly, excitable self. Yakumo's grins were wider than ever. Louis had started hoarding books, making an impressive library for himself in no time flat. Rather than carve a line in the floor pacing around, restless, he would plop down and lose himself in a book when their work wasn't progressing as fast as he liked. While that gloriously healthy coping mechanism put all of them at ease, she can tell Louis was getting more and more desperate for a way to break through the stalemate. Each "safe" avenue came up disappointingly empty. Only the veins in the city and the depths remained. Which meant more dangerous missions. It felt like it was only a matter of time before something had to give.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough, not even a month later...something did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco had invited Louis out with her to talk to Shang, one of her best trading contacts, mostly as a way to get him out of the base. His increasing agitation was worrying the others and while this work wasn't a solution, it was a nice distraction. Coco almost stabbed Shang in the throat when he mentioned the blood springs. The only reason she didn't was because his information was...new.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"An active blood spring? Where?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shang always liked an enthusiastic customer. The fool had no idea what sort of effect this "interesting tale" of his could have on Louis. "Out near the underground. Not too far from here actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Louis's eyes widened, gears whirling in his mind so fast she could almost see the smoke. "That's impossible. I've investigated that blood spring. It was dry. Has been for over a year."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's what I said too! But the supply of blood beads just shot up locally and I can't think of another reason that may have happened. That said, one of the big gangs has sent their thralls into the caves hoping to recover all the new beads themselves. Doubt you'll get your hands on any even if you go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Louis was rummaging through his pack for his research notes and bioluminescent tracking dye before Shang had even finished his explanation. "We really should head back to base and report this, you know," she drawled, knowing it was a lost cause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Satisfied with his inventory, Louis started off in the direction of the caves. "No need. I'm just going to take a look. I'll be back later tonight." He was off and running before she could even wish him well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Such a blockhead when he wanted to be, that Louis.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yakumo was understandably pissed that his partner had rushed off alone again. Still, the report Shang had given them did seem too good to be true. Not checking it out would have been a waste. Davis explained that aside from the Queen's blood, there was nothing they knew of that could activate a blood spring or mistle. If Shang's information had been faulty, then Louis would likely return to them grumpily within a few hours. And if that report was true...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, none of them knew what that would mean. Except that it would change everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Louis did return to them, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, he wasn't alone. The two women at his side followed him with a surprising lack of trepidation as he welcomed them to the base. Their mysterious guests were...interesting. The smaller woman, in height but certainly not chest size, was quite literally dressed in tatters and a cloak. She flitted about, amber eyes taking in everything with almost childlike curiosity. Louis seemed content to let her explore, though Coco could feel Yakumo's metaphorical fur stand on end. Even if the white haired maid did have ulterior motives for their home, Coco doubted her tour guide would notice or care. Their leader's focus had not once, from the moment he walked through the door, left the other woman at his side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that Coco could blame him. She was tall. Even taller than Louis was, which for a woman was somewhat rare. Everything about her screamed ex-military. When her green eyes wandered away from Louis, it was to the balcony, hallway, the door to the basement, the wall of weapons gathered by Murasame. It was obvious that her first priority was cataloging escape routes and tactical assets. Still, Coco didn't get the feeling that she was concerned by their presence. And certainly not Louis's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And this is the rest of the team. Yakumo, Murasame, Coco, and Davis. I'm sure that they can introduce themselves better than I can."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quite the hasty introduction, Coco noted with a smirk. And not a mention of why they had the pleasure of these two's acquaintance. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was born of Louis's slight awkwardness around people and what was purposeful. Somehow, Coco guessed this was the latter. Interesting. Very interesting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nice to meet you. I'm Evelynn," the woman greeted politely. She certainly was an odd picture. Her arms and legs were well muscled and the way she held herself made it clear that she was a capable warrior. Yet, her green eyes were lined in unstreaked black eyeliner. The flowing hair, tied up in a ponytail, seemed to be naturally brunette, but was dyed red about halfway down. Not to mention that most soldiers wouldn't bother with such fashionable clothes, let alone high heeled boots. Well spoken, but a woman of few words. Beautiful, but dangerous. A jumbled mess of contradictions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh," a quiet voice greeted distractedly from near Murasame's counter. "You may call me Io. Might I ask what this is?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was enough to win the girl Murasame's attention at least. The redhead launched into a long winded discussion about transforming a blood veil, leaving the rest of them to ponder over their other guest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or rather, it would have if Louis did not seem intent on stealing her away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Before you make yourself at home, might I ask for a bit of your time, Evelynn? There is something I'd like to confirm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As it turned out, this newcomer of his was gifted with the unfathomable ability to restore a blood spring. Coco couldn't quite believe her eyes when Louis rushed back in carting an armful of blood beads with him, mumbling about finding his notebook. Any doubts among them were easily dispatched by the once withered tree, standing tall and proud just outside the chapel. As Louis explained in an excited ramble, the two had met in the caves and partnered up temporarily as a safety measure. After fighting their way to one of the other blood springs, Evelynn had nearly given Louis a heart attack by pricking her finger and sending new life throughout the once dead sapling. Thinking that his surprise was an onset of frenzy, she had plucked a blood bead off the branches and offered it to him. The visual made Coco chuckle. She could imagine Louis with his jaw scraping on the floor, staring at his own personal miracle before him. Evelynn would likely never know what their meeting meant for him. Every dream, every plan that had ever seemed impossible was now all too achievable. All because of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco wondered how long it would take before Louis realized that the starry eyed awe he directed her way was not a platonic emotion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Honestly, this whole situation did seem a bit too convenient to her. Yakumo's suspicion and hesitance wasn't unjustified. A seasoned warrior with exactly the power they needed wandering right into Louis's hands just when he needed her most? That was fishy. Her being willing to help with no strings attached? Even more so. But who was Coco to spit on a good thing? That evening, as he scrambled to find answers in some blood samples at his messy desk, there was a sparkle in Louis's eye that Coco had never seen before. Hope was a good look on him. Coco couldn't say for sure whether this was a blessing or curse. Who knew whether they'd find the source or not? Who knew whether finding it would bring them solace or agony? Or maybe both. Coco didn't know how this new adventure of theirs would pan out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All she did know was that things around her were about to get way more interesting. And for the first time in a long time, Coco didn't consider interesting a synonym for disastrous. Ever since the end of Operation Queenslayer, the city of Vein had been a shit show. The revenants that still clung to their feeble humanity had all but given up hope. Coco always thought that if anyone could rewrite the tragic fate of revenants it would be Louis. Now, with this impossible girl to lead him forward past the roadblocks in his way, who knew what they would accomplish?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't wait to find out.</p>
</div><div class="yj6qo">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="adL">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Love it? Meh? Hate it? Lemme know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>